


Coming or not

by NotSoNormalx



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Texting, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Eve Polastri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoNormalx/pseuds/NotSoNormalx
Summary: Set in episode 207. Eve has become too frustrated with Villanelle so comes up with a new way to control the situation which eventually brings them closer.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Coming or not

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! I have writers block on my other fic and haven't set up my pc after moving so had to write this on my phone. Enjoy

Eve was fed up. She was fed up of being angry. Fed up of Villanelle being a dick. Her mind was still torturing her with the memories of this morning, the things Villanelle said had nearly broken her tough walls till the encounter with those woman Villanelle had just slept with. 

I feel things when I'm with you.

Eve groans in frustration. What was she meant to do with the woman who made her want to kill and fuck her at the same time. One moment Villanelle says the sweetest thing and the next she has women thanking her for sex. But why does Eve care about that, she's not jealous, they aren't together, Eve has a husband for bloody sakes she's thinking to herself. A husband who has left her though but that still doesn't give her the right to be lusting after Villanelle. But she's stressed, she's at the end of her tether when it comes to Villanelle, working with her is proving to be a lot more stressful than she anticipated, she's getting more frustrated with the blonde and it's getting harder for her to deny her feelings. Eve pours herself the remaining glass of wine out of the bottle and sighs.

Her thoughts go to Aaron and the weapon he's selling. How are they going to sort out this? Villanelle had continued to ignore the basic work she was meant to do although doing her way did get results but it scared Eve and took away her control over the situation. Now Carolyn wanted her and Eve to go to Rome and essentially spy on Aaron. How could she keep control over Villanelle and the job in Rome? Aaron was having an exclusive party in Rome that Villanelle had managed to get an invite too. Eve could really do with it being in England then she could have had her own space but now she had to be Villanelle's handler in a different country. 

Eve grabs her phone and looks at Villanelle's number. Memories of those girls come flooding to her brain. She's had enough so she texts Villanelle to try and gain some control back but with the bottle of wine she's had it allows her to send something she never would say to Villanelle's face. 

Eve - You are not allowed to come (orgasm) unless I have given you permission.

There, Eve thinks to herself, that will show Villanelle. 

Villanelle smirks as she reads it. Who the hell does Eve think she is to boss her around like that. She knew seeing those girls had affected her. But she never thought Eve would do anything like this. Which is one of the reasons she likes Eve because she always surprising her. Villanelle contemplates denying the request but then it's not really a request and the fun Villanelle can have with this is making her smile. Villanelle loves having Eve's attention and if this gives her more of it it can only be good right? 

Villanelle - Fine.

V - Wait do I have to ask you to touch myself?

E - No. The only rule is you can't orgasm.

V - Can I come now please? This is turning me on well any thought of you turns me on 😉  
.  
E - No. I'm not going to make it easy on you, you dick

V - I had to try! 

E - Do good work, do the things I ask and you'll get rewarded Villanelle. 

V - I'm doing what you say right now! I'm not coming! 

E - good girl keep doing it or not 😉 when did you last? 

V - 30 minutes ago, thanks for the voicemails 😉

E - Omg! You can't keep it in your pants can you?! 

Day one

Villanelle wakes up more early than usual. They have some prep work to do before they go to Rome. With her and Eve's new game it gives her new determination to do well and actually learn the stuff she's meant to. Her hand starts stroking her flat stomach, an idea forms in Villanelle's head. She grabs her phone.

Eve wakes up to an empty dark house, she's taken to sleeping on the couch, the bed makes her feel too lonely, not because she wants Niko, she can't put her finger on why. More like she's living in someone else's house. It doesn't feel like hers. She grabs her phone remembering what she told Villanelle. She's still a little shocked Villanelle agreed so easily. It makes Eve feel a little bit less nervous about working with Villanelle but also gives her the butterfly feeling, but she can ignore that. It makes her feel a sense of pride and power that she has now. Part of her wants to text Villanelle and ask her to breakfast but she thinks that is silly as she'll be seeing her soon enough anyway. So she heads for a shower.

As she gets out of the shower she checks her phone so she can keep track of the time. She sees she has a new message from Villanelle. She forgets about drying herself and opens it straight away. It takes her breath away. Villanelle has sent a photo of herself looking like she just woke up, her eyes look bright but with a sleepy edge to them, her blonde hair sprayed over the pillow, she's topless but one arm is covering her breasts the other is stretched up taking the photo. Eve takes her time looking over the photo, her skin looks soft and beautiful to Eve, she sees the scar she gave Villanelle and traces over it on her phone as if she can really touch it. Eve surprises herself with her thoughts, wishing that arm wasn't in the way. The photo caption reads: I like to start my day with a good orgasm, Eve may I come please?

E - Beautiful photo but shame that face won't get to experience an orgasm this morning sorry baby xo

Eve won't let herself to be beaten at this game, she's not going to let herself be charmed by Villanelle. As she thinks that she gets another photo message which makes her almost drop her phone! This time the arm is gone, Villanelle has sent her a topless photo, her arm is bent and the hand is in her hair and she's adorably pouting. The pout makes Eve laugh but the view of her perfect breasts sends feelings right to Eve's core. She takes a minute to think about what it would be like to touch those breasts. Eve shakes her head trying but failing to get those thoughts away. She decides she has to up her game here to get the upper hand. 

E - Villanelle, get dressed for work and behave all day. Also thanks for the photos I can touch myself later to 😉

Villanelle huffs and reluctantly gets up. She realises that this is going to be a bigger challenge than she thought and she doesn't like that idea. But she decides that she will do whatever to make Eve happy with her. That she can do and do successfully and start the project of making Eve happy with her. She doesn't allow her mind to go over the last thing Eve said to her, she needs to stay in control of her horniness now she has a job to do!

V - I'm grabbing you a coffee ☕ and croissant 🥐


End file.
